


To Remember the Past

by Syao



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Noctis Lucis Caelum, alernate universe- no war, death worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syao/pseuds/Syao
Summary: An ode to autumn, the past, and Promptis.





	To Remember the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> AU where there is no war. Based off an idea that was scrapped before the game came out that Lucians worshiped Death, I played around with that idea and what holiday they would have in respecting the dead. 
> 
> A spooky gift for ninemoons42 on the chocobo kweh discord. I hope you enjoy. Un-beta'd for now will do a full beta when part 2 is up. so my apologies for mistakes.

The changing of seasons in Insomnia acted much like the city itself. It crept up on you silently then without warning consumed you. Much like running on no sleep. You felt fine at first, maybe a little good, then the lack of sleep hits you like a truck. That's how the seasons came and went in the City.  The heat of summer lingering past august into September, lulling the city into a false sense of security, the heat masking the shortening days. The crisp air in the mornings pushed to the back of people's minds as the warmth of the midday sun convinced people summer was still here. Then suddenly it was autumn. The mornings had a sharp bite to them, the crisp lingering well into the day, the sun rose later and set earlier. People woke up in darkness instead of being greeted by the sun. Clouds blanketed the once clears skies. Leaves of the trees in the parks were now yellow and orange, no longer lush greens. Everyone was now wearing jackets and pants when less than a week before they were in shorts and tank tops.

Autumn was tough for Noctis. Summer was not his favorite season, it got too hot for his preference and half the time he felt as if he was drying out dulhorn jerky or trapped in a sauna as his clothing stuck to his body. Yet Noctis still preferred the heat over the cold.  He only had a short time after his birthday to enjoy the last of the warmth of summer before the cold would creep into his bones and back as it did with the mornings in the city. It was harder to get out of bed with each passing day as if Noctis new the sun took an extra five minutes to rise so did he. The deep ache in his bones lingering longer and longer until those around him took notice. Noctis was sensitive to the changing of the seasons, weather it was due to is intimate relationship with the crystal of Eos or his childhood back injury, it didn't change the fact that Noctis could always sense the change weeks before anyone else.

Like now, there was a chill lingering deep in his spine that had slowly spread to his limbs even though he was cocooned in a thick comforter with the heater in his apartment keeping his whole place a toasty warm. Noctis nestled deeper into his nest of blankets, knowing the chill would keep creeping through his whole body until it consumed him in winter to only thaw away in springs warmth. He was in that blissful state of unconsciousness where he knew he could get up but kept sleeping anyway. It took more effort to wake than it did the day before, the chill sapping his energy. Someone was padding around his kitchen, he could tell by the clinking of pots or pans or whatever they were using to prepare breakfast, but Noctis could easily ignore them. He sunk back into the waiting arms of sleep, hoping to conserve his slowly depleting energy reserves as long as possible.

“Your Highness, it's time to get up.” Ignis announced as he knocked sharply on Noctis’s bedroom door. Noctis ignored him, continuing to doze. There was some shuffling and muffled conversation that Noctis barely registered as Ignis tried knocking louder on his door this time. It did nothing to rouse Noctis, too far gone in his cozy, sleep mudded condition.

The door opened with a bang as it slammed into the wall, Noctis did not have time to stir from it before someone landed on top of him knocking his breath away and jaring him awake.

“How long are you going to sleep asshole?” Prompto asked though Noctis could tell he was smiling.

“Morning to you too.” Noctis mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep as he tried to open his eyes. It took more effort than it should have but when he finally pried them open he was nearly blinded by the sunshine, or well his sunshine. Noctis had to blink the remaining sleep from his eyes to finally be able to look at Prompto.

His face was only inches away from Noctis’s, gracing him with beautiful clarity of eyes whose blue rivalled the clearest of skies and hair so golden the sun would be jealous. The gentle dusting of freckles that kissed his nose and cheeks. A smile that could lighten up any room. Noctis could feel his chest swelling with emotions he was still trying to understand, but nonetheless warmed him up more than any heater could, burned hotter than any fire. Ifrit be damned, Noctis just wanted to stay in his cocoon of blankets with Prompto and this feeling forever.

“Morning,” Whispered Prompto as he brushed Noctis’s bangs out of his face and leaned in to softly kiss him.  Noctis contentedly hummed as he drug is warm arms out of the blankets to wrap them around Prompto. Noctis closed his eyes and let Prompto deepen the kiss. Prompto’s hands threaded through his hair, the longer strands allowing Prompto to control the pace. Noctis had no objections to letting Prompto take the lead. He was still half asleep and was quite happy with the soft lips moving against his own that there was no need to do anything more.

“Ahem,” Ignis broke them out of their little bubble, he was propped up against the door a stern look upon his face with his arms crossed against his chest. “I sent you in here to get his highness up, Prompto.”

“I uhh,” Prompto sat up where he was from laying on top of Noctis so that he was now straddling his hips looking like a kid caught sneaking a cookie from the jar. “He is up?” he tried with a smile that would have made Noctis cave but Ignis just shook his head.

“Some part of him may be ‘up’ but that's not the part I wanted to get up, I need the whole Noctis up.” Ignis sharply commented. “Breakfast is ready and if you want to eat before your meeting with the King, I suggest getting out of bed and dressed, your Highness.” With that Ignis swiftly retreated back into the main room and closed the door, to give them some privacy.

Prompto looked scandalized as he turned to Noctis who was slowly shuffling himself into a sitting position against his pillows.

“Iggy… he… did he really just say what I think he said?” He sputtered.

“That you gave me morning wood? Yeah he did.” Noctis shrugged voice still raw from sleep. The chill deep in his bones had receded just slightly making getting up just so much easier. Ignis’s suggestion had moved the warmth from his chest down south, moving his mind from soft lingering sleep to very much awake and very much interested in activities not so soft. Prompto, gorgeous sunshine Prompto straddling his lap also helped that thought process along. Noctis’s hands moved to Prompto’s waist gently rubbing his fingers along the hem of his shirt and then slowly underneath.

“Oh,” Prompto’s eyes widened as he took in Noctis’s hungry gauze, melting into the touches before he stopped himself and grabbed Noctis’s hands. “Oh no, nope we don't have time and I’m starving.”

“Yeah,” Noctis racked his eyes down Prompto’s body. “Absolutely ravenous.”

“Nuh uh, nice try nope.” Prompto grinned as he briefly kissed Noctis and climbed off him. Noctis whined softly, knowing Prompto was right but still denying it. “Don't give me that look, we will have time later. Later when you don't have a big important meeting with the King and I have actual food in my belly.”

Noctis pouted but begrudgingly clambered out of the warmth of his bed and toward his closet where there was already his regiment laid out for him, Ignis’s work. He only wore his regiment to important meetings, most of the time he was in one of his dark suits. Noctis got ready quickly as he racked is awakening brain for what important meeting he had with his dad today.  Noctis nearly drooled toothpaste foam onto his shirt when he realized what the meeting was about. How could Noctis forget, the meeting was about Olim meminisse, one of the most important traditions of Lucis and the royal family.

Olim meminisse, to remember the past, was a ten-day long trip that one of Royal blood took at the end of October to pay respects to the past kings and queens of Lucis and honor the astrials. It was normally performed by the king as a strong attachment to the crystal of Eos is required for the rituals to be completed, however this year King Regis though Noctis was ready to take on the task. Noctis on the other hand was not ready, but he did not want to disappoint his dad and he was very much on the way to disappointing him if he didn't get to the meeting on time.

Noctis glanced at the clock on his phone, realizing Ignis got him up earlier than needed so he actually had time to make himself presentable and still eat without being late. Once his regiment was on he took a quick look in the mirror. People said he looked like his mother when he was younger, round faced with large almond eyes and jet back hair. Yet the older he got the less he was told he looked like his mother. He did not remember her, she passed away when Noctis was still learning to walk and talk due to a sickness not even the Oracle could heal. Noctis had pictures of her though, ones his father shared with him. He could see the resemblance when he compares pictures to his younger self. But now, after going through puberty and truly settling into his body, it was hard to see. He still had her eyes, but the color was his father's deep blue. His hair had lightened ever so much from jet black to a midnight blue almost steel grey in the sunlight, an unusual natural color that the Lucis Caelums had. His features had lost their soft touch, his jaw was sharper, his brow and nose more defined, his cheekbones more prominent.

When people looked at Noctis, they did not think he resembled his mother anymore, no. They told him he looked like his father. He looked like a King.

Looking in the mirror, in his full regiment that was just a slightly understated mirror image of his father’s regiment, Noctis did look like a King. The Lucis Caelum line, never really flaunted their royalty in flashy garments or elaborate crowns. It was subtle differences in the clothing, asymmetrical designs compared to the symmetrical uniforms of the council and guard. Varying shades of black, grey and blue with highlights of gold versus the hard black and silver of everyone else. It was the way they walked, talked and even stood that just hinted power. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the Crystal of Eos’s magic ran deep in their blood, that they felt no need to flaunt, they could put anyone in their place with a flick of their hand. Flashy garments were nothing compared to physical proof.

The Noctis looking back at him in the mirror held an air of eased control. From the way the cape broadened his shoulders, the jacket accentuated his torso and slim waist. His hair was growing longer not so much sticking up in every which way more tousled in a way that it looked styled to fall effortlessly around his face. A King in the making, not a pampered Prince. He could feel the weight of the crown on his head, the tightness of the ring of Luci on his finger. He could see them on the Noctis in the mirror, a True King.

Noctis took a deep breath to calm himself, he was not king yet, the crown and ring both set comfortably on his father. It was not that Noctis did not want to be king, it was who he was meant to be, but Noctis did not feel ready. As much as he now was looking the part, he definitely wasn't mentally ready for the part.  

When Noctis walked out his bedroom door, every person would see him as the future king and not the prince. They wouldn't see him as just Noctis either. He turned away from his reflection, away from the undeniable truth that he was slowly blooming into his birthright. It scared him, because just like he could feel the cold creep more into his bones, he could feel the pressure of ruling a whole country on his shoulders steadily increase with each passing day. With each time Noctis actually attend a meeting at the citadel with Ignis instead of just Ignis. With each time his father asked for his opinion on an issue before a council member. With each time Noctis signed his name on important documents for his father. With each passing day Noctis could feel his body slow from the chill of autumn but surge more with magic from Eos.  

Noctis did not want to replace his father, he was the only and best King Noctis ever knew. How could he ever live up to him? He couldn't possibly, but Noctis couldn't deny that every time the sun rose, even if it was just a tad bit later than the day before, Noctis also rose just a tad bit stronger than before. So Noctis was not ready to be King right now, he was more ready than he was a few years ago, and in a few years’ time he would be more ready than now.  Would he ever be ready to be King, probably not but he was ready for food now as his stomach growled beneath his regiment.

~~~~~~~

Noctis strode through the citadel toward the royal’s personal training rooms, Gladio just a step behind. No one was allowed in these halls but a royal and their shield and even then, the shields could not enter the rooms but were stationed outside to guard. This is where the secret magic of the crystal was passed down from generation to generation, thus the magic had seeped into the very walls of the place making it hard for anyone but those granted its power to be in here.

There was something electric in the air as Noctis headed toward the room his father had requested their meeting take place. It was as if the very air knew something important, something historical was happening. It was. Noctis taking on Olim meminisse meant that the king was ready to step down and for Noctis to take his place. And that, that was overwhelmingly intimidating for Noctis.

Every step his shoes took against the black marble was another step toward the future, another step closer to Noctis being king.  Noctis slowed as the solid onyx door that stood in between the first step toward King Noctis and Prince Noctis came into view. Claurs, Gladios father and the shield to the King, was standing at attention to the right of the door.  He nodded his head in greeting but said nothing, the electric tension in the air was palpable.

This was it. Was Noctis ready to be King? No. Was he ready to try his best and be guided, maybe. But Astrials be damned is he didn't want to make his father proud, and this, this was another step to that. Just like how attending meetings, taking on political paperwork, and actually speaking his opinions on political matters were the baby steps.  Noctis entered the room with a firm grip on the handle and the determination to prove his worth.

The room looked as prim and empty as it always had every time his father brought him here. The whole room was covered in white and grey marble, a stark contrast to the black everywhere else in the citadel.  Limbs spread wide on the floor on his back was the King. As soon as the door closed he spoke up softly, “Come join me son.” The hand witch bared the ring of Luci motioned for Noctis to take the sport next to him.

Noctis laid down to the right of his dad. He stared up at the vaulted ceilings. Elaborate paintings of the battle of the astrials and King of light pushing the darkness away from Eos decorated the whole ceiling. They lay in comfortable silence, on the cold marble floor, just soaking in each other’s company and the magic of the place.

“How are things with Prompto going?” King Regis asked, breaking the silence.

“Good.” Noctis answered.

“Good? Just good? Come on tell your old man more.” Regis playfully inquired.

“What more do you want to know?”

“Well you have been friends with him for ten years, he has been one of your personal crowns guards for six years, you have been dating the past four, you tell me.”

Noctis sighed heavily, that was a loaded question, one that Noctis was still trying to figure out himself.  A Decade of knowing Prompto and Noctis still did not understand his emotions. They met in high school, instantly hitting it off. Prompto treated Noctis like, Noctis, not a Prince, just Noctis. Maybe that's where it all started. Noctis loved Prompto like a best friend, platonically of course. Then when they graduated and Prompto declared he wanted to give his live for Noctis and join his personal guard and not pursue his passion for photography, Noctis might have started to love him not so platonically. By the time he was twenty and the populous and counsel started to inquire about the Prince’s love life or well lack of one, maybe that was the time Noctis finally realized he did not want to be with anyone else.

His dad helped him figure out his feelings for Prompto in this very room, with a question phrased somewhat the same. How was his dad so good at being a dad?

“That is a long time when you put it that way.” Noctis replied. “How long did mom and you date?”

“Well, we dated unofficially for about a year because she was one of my father’s guards and I wanted to keep it a secret from my father. Claurs had the hardest time doing his job.” Regis lightly laughed. “I kept warping around the citadel just to steal kisses behind his back. Officially we dated for three before my father fell ill and I was forced to take the crown early. We got married with in the year, so he could be there, he passed away shortly after. We got married young but did not have you till much later.”

“I do not think I’m ready to marry.” Noctis states.

“That is fine, son. You are still young and have many years before you are expected to. My situation was different from yours. I only say this because four years is enough time to come up with an opinion. Either you see yourself growing old with Prompto by your side or you do not.”

“I can’t see a future without him.” Noctis confesses. “But I’m not ready for more yet. I don't even think I’m ready to be King yet.”

“Noctis, look at me.” He does turns his head to the side to look at his father. His deep blue eyes have creases of age around them, his once midnight blue hair is more silver than it was before. “No one is ready to be King. I was not ready, my father was not ready, his father was not ready, yet we all stood tall and acted like we did for the good of our people. We have a system of people to help support us, we may not know what we are doing is right for our country down the line, but we have people around us to help guide our decisions.”

“But...”

“Noctis I am not stepping down as King any time soon, no matter what the council seems to think with me giving you more of my responsibilities. I am just getting tired. I am getting old. And why should I have to do some of the more physically strenuous work when my very energetic young son can do them.”

“You are not?” Noctis asked, a huge weight of the invisible crown lifted of his head.

“No, I just do not have the energy to run around all of Lucis doing these tasks anymore. Noctis you cannot deny that your magical and physical abilities surpass mine now. You still have things to learn but you are far superior in what you do know then me now, Except for shielding yourself, you still cannot seem to grasp that concept.”

“Shields just are so useless.” Noctis whined. “There's no point in shielding when i can just warp out of the way and then counter attack.”

“Shields are a great defense to have.”

“You are just lazy.”

“Where do you think you inherit your laziness from.” Regis poked Noctis in the face.

“This kingdom is doomed.”

“Now now we have done just fine, and you will too. Time to learn how to summon the astrials and unlock your armiger to its full potential. After that you will incorporate it into the drills we have been practicing and the rest should come to you.”

Noctis groans but stands slowly after his father, His back protesting the chill in his bones making it slightly difficult to move after being on the floor for so long.

“Now normally to gain an astrials summon you would need to gain their blessing and that's long and tedious. Requiring lengthy challenges that each astrial will give you and no to challenges would be the same. However, we do not need to do that so we can just move onto the summoning.” Regis explained.

“Wait what do you mean I don't need to do that? Don't I have to gain their blessing?” Noctis questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

“My son, you have had the astrals blessings since you were born.” Regis spoke softly.

“How?”

Regis just laughed.

“Remember when I told you about the particular event revolving around your birth.”

“Wait so you’re saying the gods came down to tell you they fucked up my genitalia and then they all gave me their blessings when I was like not even a few minutes old?” Noctis asked in disbelief, the story sounding quite farfetched.

“That is one way to put it, but yes.”

“So, I could have been summoning Astrals all this time?”

“If I taught you how to summon sure, but summoning takes a great deal of magic to do and they do not come when every you wish. You can only summon them once you ask properly and then they agree to help.”

“So, they might not even come?”

“The gods are finicky.” Regis nodded with a smile. “But I am sure they will always heed your call.”

Noctis raised a quizzical brow. “Why do you think that?”

“From the moment you were born, they have always had a particular soft spot for you.” Regis placed a firm hand on Noctis’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.  “Now let’s begin.”

~~~~~

Magic was always something Noctis picked up quickly. It had always been a part of him that was always there and accessible. He had an affinity for controlling the elements and making them into spells, even healing spells which his father could never get down. He was a natural at warping and could even regain magic back by warping to particular places. He could effortlessly change weapons from his armiger faster than one could blink. Although magic was easy, Noctis used to tire quickly from magic with he first started using it. He thought it was like pool inside him, that every time he used some magic the pool drained just so. It never overflowed but he could empty the pool and enter a stasis where he was incapacitated from lack of magic. The pool would refill over time or with the use of elixirs designed to regain magic back quicker. The more he trained his magic, pushed himself into stasis again and again, the larger his pool of magic became and the quicker it would refill.

Yet, Noctis never truly understood the capabilities of his magic. It was always a refillable pool, it had its limits. When his father said they would unlock his armiger, he really meant unlock his magic.

It flooded through him. Consumed him. Every cell in his body, every fiber of his being was magic. The pool was a vast ocean, its waves crashing through Noctis. He could feel everything around him like never before as if time had slowed down for everyone but him. He could sense every movement around him before it even happened. He could see the blue shadows of his ancestors in the corner of his eyes, whispering to him the very secrets of the world around him.

“Noctis.”

Noctis raised his hand barely thinking of weapons before every weapon ever put inside the armiger appeared on his command. Their crystalline forms orbiting around him as if he was the center of the universe.

“Noctis.” Regis called once more.

“Yes?” Noctis answered his own voice sounding distant and alien to his own ears.

“How do you feel?”

“Incredible. Like I could do anything if I will it. Does it always feel like this?” Noctis asked in awe flicking his hand watching as fire, lightning, and ice danced in the air in tandem with the crystalline weapons.

“No,” Regis chuckled at Noctis’s childlike wonder of his newly unlocked power. “If you constantly had it overflowing your body would not be able to handle it. You can control it for periods of time safely, but the longer it is overflowing the more damage is done to your body.”

“I see.” Noctis hummed as he closed his eyes. He needed to stop this over flow of his magic, he had to regain control of it. If his magic was like an ocean now, the waves crashing through him with power, if he calmed the sea then he should be able to stop the onslaught of magic. Noctis took a deep breath closing himself off from the ocean of magic.

“Shit!”  Everything was back to normal when he opened his eyes. He could still feel the thumb of the magic flowing through his body, more so than before, but the overwhelming power was gone. He swayed on his feet for a moment the sudden lack of magic tiring his body at once, before he planted his feet firmly. He was exhausted, no wonder his father did not walk around using the full magic of the crystal of Eos all the time.

Regis was laughing at him from the side of the room he was propped up against. “Well done Noctis.”

“Sleepy.” Noctis just groaned and flopped onto the floor.

“I am sure you are. It will get easier the more you use it. I am very proud of you for being able to do that on your first try.” Noctis just grunted from his position on the floor, a smile gracing his lips at the praise. “Come now, I will have Ignis clear your schedule the rest of the day and we can relax. Have some father son time.”

“Will there be a nap in there?” Noctis asked unmoving.

“Anything for you my son.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sooo bored!” Prompto exclaimed, thumping his head into the car seat in front of him.  

“Knock it off.” Gladio growled from the front.  

“But I’m bored.” Prompto just whined in frustration. “King's Knight is not fun single player, nothing on my social media’s have changed since we left, and I don't have any pictures to look through yet on my camera.”

“Sounds like a you problem. Why don't you bother your lover boy?” Gladio asked annoyed at being interrupted from reading his book. They were only a few hours outside of Insomnia, somewhere in Leide still, having driven straight past Hammerhead not too long ago.

“Because Noct is asleep and I don't want to wake him. He has been working so hard for this.” Prompto flopped back into the comfortable back seat of the Regalia. Noctis had been spending the last few weeks perfecting his routines for Olim meminisse. Even his formal training sessions with Gladio had been swapped out for practice time on top of the time set aside just for Olim meminisse.

Prompto had never seen an Olim meminisse ritual before. Sure, he has seen the final gift that is performed at midnight on the last day of October to signify that the rituals done the ten days prior have been heard by the ancestors. It's done in the tombs of the royals located in the middle of Insomnia and broadcast on the television every year. Once the ancestors accept the gift they royal family has given then the whole last day of October is a day of celebration of the past for general population. So Prompto has seen the King give his gift for as long as he can remember, but he has never seen one of the remembrance rituals before.

The remembrance rituals, according to Ignis, are a private matter only those close to the royal on the journey may witness it. Prompto may have spent more time then he should have just watching Noctis practicing said routines instead of doing his job. But Prompto still has no idea what Noctis routines will really look like once he is actually performing them. All prompto has been informed is that no matter what happens, he must not to interrupt Noctis. Whatever weird death magic anak shit goes down, that they must stand back and let Noctis handle it. So Prompto is quite curious to what the remembrance rituals are like, especially after listening to some of the stories the Marshall had told him. Apparently, each ritual is different at every place of remembrance despite being the same routine, and they are never the same as the previous year.

“Yeah,” Noctis yawned as he stretched his body like a cat. “Not getting much sleep with all the nose you are making.”

“Ah sorry Noct…” Prompto apologized, gently resting a hand on Noctis’s thigh. “I did not want to wake you.”

“It’s fine.” Noctis smiled at Prompto. He pulled out his phone and pointed it at Prompto. “A round of Kings Knight?”

“Yeah you are on.” Prompto said while he fished out his phone. He scooted across the back seats of the regalia to lean his back against Noctis’s side. Noctis snorted in amusement but still adjusted himself so that he was in a comfortable position half cuddling Prompto.

“We still have a while more to go before we reach our destination.” Ignis started from the driver's seat, Ebony in hand.

“How much longer?” Prompto asked, mostly distracted by the game in his hands.

“A Few hours more.” Ignis replied.

Six rounds of whooping Noctis’s ass in King’s Knight later and Noctis had called it quits in favor of napping again. Leaving Prompto to fend off his boredom of being in the car by himself. He raised his phone snapping a flurry of selfies of him partly cuddled up with a sleeping Noctis. Scrolling through them, a few were nice enough he could put on his social media. His private and public ones. His public posts almost always hit the top trending lists when he could post almost anything he wanted in his private, usually it was a stream of dumb selfies and random pictures of animals or candid’s of his friends. It was a little record of how his day went. His pubic account was created as soon as he started dating Noctis, because dating royalty comes with all the spotlight and criticism of the public. You don’t have a lot of privacy when you are royal or dating one.

The Lucis Caelum’s have never had a same sex royal couple despite Lucis having no issues with gender or sexuality. It just so happened that the kings or queens in record have all been in heterosexual relationships. There were quite possibly same sex relationships, but they were never known to the public. So are far as the records show, there has never been a same sex royal couple.

Noctis had never been one to show interest in anyone, and up until that point the public though he might end up in a political arranged marriage. So, when Prince Noctis announced he was seeing someone, a man, the public went crazy. Noctis was the first royal to publicly state he was in a same sex relationship. He received so many congratulations on being gay that it crashed social media sites for a while. The King and the council had no qualms with Noctis dating the same sex, nor marrying one either. When it came time for an heir to be produced they would figure something out then, it was not a deal breaker for them.

Prompto’s privacy was already infringed just from being Noctis’s best friend, the paparazzi used to follow them outside their high school to the arcades. Now it was ridiculous. He went from being the prince's friend to the Prince’s boyfriend and his privacy went from mostly private to none. Prompto can't go for his morning jogs anymore without one or two people snapping pictures of him and posting it.

As annoying as it is to have so little privacy, Prompto is glad the public welcomed him with open arms and more. He already has enough self-worth problems weighing on him, he did not need the rejection from the kingdom to top it off. Prompto still feels inadequate to be Noctis’s friend let alone boyfriend, but he is getting there. It helps that behind closed doors Noctis is the biggest nerd with an unhealthy obsession with assassin's creed and sleeping, like any person who isn’t royal and has insane amounts of magical power. Noctis is so human despite the magic, it makes Prompto feel like he does belong right there by his side.

Prompto doesn't know if his relationship with Noctis will change back to platonic from romantic, he really hopes not, but as long as he can he will stay by Noctis’s side. The public likes to joke that Prompto is sun to Noctis’s stars. There is some good evidence to support that, with Prompto’s bubbly personality and golden hair compared to Noctis’s reserved personality and midnight hair. But the night has always been more comforting than the day to Prompto. Maybe that's why they work so well together, opposite yet so similar.

The faint patter of rain has Prompto sitting up to look outside. The scenery outside the window is no longer the dry yellow planes of Leide, but lush green rolling hills. They must be entering Duscae. Duscae has always been the wettest out of most of Lucis due to the mountains that incase it trapping moisture from the Cygilhan Ocean from passing to Leide.

“We are almost at our destination.” Ignis speaks over the streaks of the windshield wipers and the light rain against the car. Trees start to pop up, their bright orange and red leaves standing out from the greenery around them. Soon they were in a forest of bright colors as they turn off the main road and onto a smaller less cared for road. The green blanketed in the fallen reds and yellows from the trees around them. Dark evergreen trees towered over their brightly colored neighbors but were far and few between.

Prompto presses his face against the cool window, watching the world pass by in a blur of colors. His fingers itched to take his camera out and capture the beauty passing him by. Another time, it was poor weather and he has ten days to get some good shots in. The car slows as it takes another turn deeper into the forest. The trees are denser and larger here than before, the light rain falling onto the car in fat drops from the trees above.

Noctis stirs awake next to him. His limbs stiffly moving in a way that Prompto knows Noctis is feeling cold. He always does around this time of year, making it hard for him to get out of bed but an excellent cuddler. Prompto wonders if there will be heating where they are staying, hopefully an actual room or something, not camping. Prompto has heard from the Marshal that they camped alot in the past Olim meminisse trips. Gladio would be thrilled to camp every day, but for Noctis’s sake and his own for that matter, an actual bed with heating would be most preferred.

Not that Prompto has anything against camping, in theory camping is great; marshmallows, gentle night breezes, the warm campfires, unobscured night sky, and the sounds of nature. But Prompto hates bugs, he can't stand them. He hates sleeping on the ground, no matter if it part of training as a crowns guard, it makes him sore and get little sleep. He is not a fan of random noises in the night, he has a vivid imagination and his mind runs wild making it hard to get to sleep. He hates being cold. He hates being out in the rain or having wet clothing. So, while in theory camping is great, Prompto definitely does not want to camp right now.

The car slows to a stop in front of a nice two story tall house. Its craftsman styled with stone stacked columns and a handcrafted wood porch and railings. It is beautiful, probably better looking when not raining but still nice. He should get some photographs of the house, using Gladio and Ignis as models like they are in some fancy home design magazine. When it's not raining.  It's not camping, and Prompto sighs in relief, much better by the looks.

“We have arrived.” Ignis announced as he turns the car off. “Just gather your bags from the trunk, we will discuss the schedule in detail when we get inside.”

“Ok.” Prompto flashed Ignis a thumb up. Noctis just grunted in acknowledgement, not to thrilled with moving.

“Everyone out.” Gladio said already out of the car and in the light rain.

They quickly gather their bags, trying their best not to get to wet while they dash to the house. They leave their muddy shoes outside the heavy oak door as not to get the inside dirty. The inside is spacious with an open floor plan and hardwood floors throughout. The living area was furnished with large plush leather couches and a central fireplace that Ignis turns on right away. He can tell the rain and the slight chill of the house is bothering Noctis as well.

“Thanks,” Noctis grumbles as he flops onto one of the couches. He looks more tired than when they left Insomnia.

Prompto grabs a large fax fur throw blanket and settles himself between Noctis’s limbs and covers them with the blanket.

“You ok?” Prompto asks quietly as Gladio deposits their bags in a pile near the stairs on the far side of the room and Ignis busies himself with making sure the house is functioning. Noctis just sighs and sinks into the couch more, wrapping his arms loosely around Prompto.

“Yeah, just stressed.” Noctis sounded worn out already and they had just begun the journey.

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Just, it's a lot of responsibility, and I know what to do…. I just don't want to mess up.” Noctis confessed and buried his face in Prompto’s shoulder.

“You got this dude! You have been practicing for weeks, I know because I have been watching you. You have perfected your routine, just like don't worry too much because that's when you start to overthink everything and then you forget what you’re doing and that's how you fuck up. Just do what comes to you and I am pretty sure, no a thousand percent sure you can do it in your sleep.” Prompto hoped his little pep talk helped. Noctis just hummed in response. “And You got Iggy, Gladio and me if something goes wrong.”

“Yeah, I'm really glad you guys are here.” Noctis mumbles into the fabric of Prompto’s shirt.

“Ever at your side.” Prompto said in a hushed voice and Noctis picks his head up. Prompto tilts his head back to look at Noctis. He looks slightly better, still tired but more alive. There's a magnet that draws Prompto to him, makes him want to kiss him and just drive all Noctis’s insecurities away. So, he does just that.  Grasped Noctis’s face between his calloused hands and connects their lips. Noctis just melts into Prompto, with closed eyes and a soft sigh. This is what he needed.

“I can’t leave you two unattended for a minute before you are connecting face.” Gladio speaks up.  

“You are just jealous I’m getting some and you are not.” Noctis mumbles against Prompto’s lips. Gladio grins widely and settles on a push armchair, folding his arms across his broad chest.

“Are you so sure about that?” Gladio challenges.

“Yes, I have heard quite a few new rumors about.” Ignis joins in sitting himself in a chair next to Gladios. Prompto shifts himself so he is not quite in such a compromising position despite Noctis’s grunt of displeasure.

“So,” Prompto starts. “What's first on the agenda?”


End file.
